Infinite Stratos: A Sonic Pilot Emerges
by The Sonic Spartan
Summary: What if Ichika wasn't the only male IS pilot but a Canadian boy named Sonic. First fanfic so don't hate. O ya ocxhouki
1. Introductions

My name is Sonic Walker and I have always have been I guy that love meka anime. So in tern I just loved watching the IS tournaments. So I Was with my five friends I was that I was going to be the Second male IS pilot ever. they just looked at me and laughed and said

"yeah right Sonic! The only people who can pilot an IS are girls unless you can turn yourself into a girl you're not piloting a IS and be for you something bout that Orimura guy it was a a random quinces so stop. But we know you will try it any way and we want to see if you fail or not so we'll help. lets go.".

"You guys are the best. So you detract her and I will sneak in. And thanks again for every thing I'll send you pictures if it works."

And so the plan worked so far I actually didn't think she would fall for it. My part was to get in try make a move. but as soon as I put my and on it to trying get up just started moving on it's through door and asked me what I was doing then she noticed the IS was moving.

So after two or three hours away in the principals office the government took me to Ottawa oh did I forget to mention I'm Canadian. Let me explain what look like before I going to further I'm about 6 foot four maybe A little taller, average build dark brown eyes that look black, short black hair. My wardrobe almost always consisted of black shoes blue jeans and a black v-neck T-shirt a small leather bracelet with two dragons on my right arm.

Okay back to the story. The IS control and regulation section of the Canadian government and questioned me on how I got the IS to move when only females could pilot them. I answered them "I don't know what I did or how I did it to be honest I was just trying to see if I could just please don't go poking around my insides to find out?"

That started laughing at me and said "don't worry kid we're not going to do that to you cutting you open would get us no where so we are going to monitor you. So starting next week your getting enrolled in the IS Academy! We are also going have you test a prototype IS and AI made with the help of Shinonono. Just with your personal colors what do you say kid?"

"sounds like fun!"

* * *

The next week went by fairly smoothly. Except I had two guards at all times and or Tabane as she liked to be called. kept calling to find out what I liked. Now I'm standing at the doorway to my class after one of the longest flites if been on with this blonde guy with long hair tied on a brad wearing the male uniform which I have not got something about not having it in my size or something, waiting to be introduced. We were waiting for five minutes before the teacher miss Yamada a woman with green hair calls us in to introduce ourselves. Me still thinking of something good to say I let the other guy go first. "my name is Charles Dunois. I am in your care.".

"my name is Sonic Walker. Please to meet you all. And please call me sonic."

And with that most of the girls screamed

"two new boys omg."

after a second the other teacher Miss Orimura a woman Black hair in a business suit yelled to the class "Quiet! Go Get ready for training! Orimura show them the way to the changing room. and Walker! You'll be receiving your IS during training. Now go!"

"Yes mam." the class says in unison.

as the girls start leave the only other boy in the class came up and introduced himself as Ichika Orimura saying we have to rush as he grabs Charles hand and pulls him along as I fallow behind.

So in The oddly large for three boys changing room. Ichika reminds us to hurry because we do not want to be late. I'm so glad I'm on the other side. I do not want to see you the other guys changing. Apparently we have to wear skintight suits. mine was black and red Ichika's was Blue and Charles was orange. as we rushed to get to the arena in time the three of us all get hit on the head by a clipboard.

"what was that for" I yell

"you're late" miss Orimura says

"how late"

"10 seconds." I just Face palmed.

"go join the others"

Miss Orimura commanded as I notice all the girls are wearing what looks to be one-piece jumpsuits.

"Walker! Not you. Time to get your personal IS."

"Hell ya"

As miss Orimura pushes a button. A black and red IS came up from the ground.

* * *

And there's the first chapter hope you enjoyed


	2. Infinity 00

My name is Sonic Walker and I have always have been I guy that love meka anime. So in tern I just loved watching the IS tournaments. So Was with my five friends I was that I was going to be the Second male IS pilot ever. they just looked at me and laughed and said

"yeah right Sonic! The only people who can pilot an IS are girls unless you can turn yourself into a girl you're not piloting a IS and be for you something bout that Orimura guy it was a a random quinces so stop. But we know you will try it any way and we want to see if you fail or not so we'll help. lets go.".

"You guys are the best. So you detract her and ill sneak in. And thanks again for every thing I'll send you pictures if it works."

And so the plan worked so far I actually didn't think she would fall for it. My part was to get in try make a move. but as soon as I put my and on it to trying get up just started moving on it's through door and asked me what I was doing then she noticed the IS was moving.

So after two or three hours away in the principals office the government took me to Ottawa oh did I forget to mention I'm Canadian. Let me explain what look like before I going to further I'm about 6 foot four maybe A little taller, average build dark brown eyes that look black, short black hair. My wardrobe almost always consisted of black shoes blue jeans and a black v-neck T-shirt a small leather bracelet with two dragons on my right arm.

Okay back to the story. The IS control and regulation section of the Canadian government and questioned me on how I got the IS to move when only females could pilot them. I answered them "I don't know what I did or how I did it to be honest I was just trying to see if I could just please don't go poking around my insides to find out?"

That started laughing at me and said "don't worry kid we're not going to do that to you cutting you open would get us no where so we are going to monitor you. So starting next week your getting enrolled in the IS Academy! We are also going have you test a prototype IS and AI made with the help of Shinonono. Just with your personal colors what do you say kid?"

"sounds like fun!"

* * *

The next week went by fairly smoothly. Except I had two guards at all times and or Tabane as she liked to be called. kept calling to find out what I liked. Now I'm standing at the doorway to my class after one of the longest flites if been on with this blonde guy with long hair tied on a brad wearing the male uniform which I have not got something about not having it in my size or something, waiting to be introduced. We were waiting for five minutes before the teacher miss Yamada a woman with green hair calls us in to introduce ourselves. Me still thinking of something good to say I let the other guy go first. "my name is Charles Dunois. I am in your care.".

"my name is Sonic Walker. Please to meet you all. And please call me sonic."

And with that most of the girls screamed

"two new boys omg."

after a second the other teacher Miss Orimura a woman Black hair in a business suit yelled to the class "Quiet! Go Get ready for training! Orimura show them the way to the changing room. and Walker! You'll be receiving your IS during training. Now go!"

"Yes mam." the class says in unison.

as the girls start leave the only other boy in the class came up and introduced himself as Ichika Orimura saying we have to rush as he grabs Charles hand and pulls him along as I fallow behind.

So in The oddly large for three boys changing room. Ichika reminds us to hurry because we do not want to be late. I'm so glad I'm on the other side. I do not want to see you the other guys changing. Apparently we have to wear skintight suits. mine was black and red Ichika's was Blue and Charles was orange. as we rushed to get to the arena in time the three of us all get hit on the head by a clipboard.

"what was that for" I yell

"you're late" miss Orimura says

"how late"

"10 seconds." I just Face palmed.

"go join the others"

Miss Orimura commanded as I notice all the girls are wearing what looks to be one-piece jumpsuits.

"Walker! Not you. Time to get your personal IS."

"Hell ya"

As miss Orimura pushes a button. A black and red IS came up from the ground.

* * *

And there's the first chapter hope you enjoyed


	3. The fight

I do not own Infinite Stratos only my OC

* * *

"Meet our new student. Laura Bodewig" miss Yamada said then whispers like "Another transfer student." could be heard around the class

"Quiet down, miss Bodewig hasn't finished her introduction!"Miss Yamada said

"Laura! Continue!" miss Orimura commands

"Yes instructor" Instructor? Must be a German thing. "My name is Laura Bodewig. That is all."and face palm.

I start to turn to the window from my seat at the back of the class. As I hear a slap and Laura say "I will not approve, in fact I will never approve that you are her brother."

I look and see everyone a little shocked. She actually hit Ichika most girls can't talk to us so wow.

So at lunch me, Ichika, Charles and three girls who's names are Houki Shinonono who has dark blue eyes, long brown hair in a ponytail tied with a green and black ribbon, Rin Fan who has light brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides and Cecilia Alcott who has blue eyes, long blonde hair, and wears a blue headband. "What is this." Houki says. I guess she wanted to be alone with Ichika.

"It is Sonic and Charles second day and the more the merrier" Oh, Ichika you dense fool

"Ichika I made you sweet and sour pork this morning"

"I also woke up bright and early to make you this box of delicious sandwiches. Would you like to try one."

"Sure. They look good. I'll try this one." Why is he sweating are they bad? No it can't. But they look so good.

"Good is it not. Feel free to have another."

"I'll have another later. I should try houki's now."

"Oh hay Cecilia can I just try one just to see."

"Oh, uh, sure you can try one."

"Thanks." Grabbing one that looks like the one Ichika's. O god this is so bad. Well hell have no wrath like a woman scorned. Specially now. So I am going to stay rest of it went smoothly. but wen ever Cecilia offered we kept dodging the question.

We were to have I.S. practice. And the girls are yelling at Ichika. I go up and say "So how's it going." Apparently I spooked the girls.

"Not bad. But I don't understand what they are trying to say."

"You know you seem more like a hands on learner to me. So how bout a practice match maybe we could get Charles to help us."

"Sounds good to me. Hey Charles would you like to have a three way match."

"Sure. So you, me and sonic."

"Yep. I wonder what my I.S. is capable of? So are going fight or what?" I said.

"Let's go!" Charles said taking off followed by Ichika. But me just aiming my big canons apparently my I.S. has a bit of aim assist. Also summoning my energy sword and pistol. As I watch Ichika git owned by Charles. I see how Charles fights with rapid switches and Ichika just goes full force. Well, to an extent. Time to shot them out of the sky. Suffice to say I won.

After the battle Charles helped Ichika with the basics of the I.S. Learning more from him then the girls, which pissed them off. But me just practicing my cannon work. Then it all changed when Laura decided to attack.

"So you have your own I.S. That will make it easier to defeat you" 'keep her distracted Ichika' as I sneak up behind her.

"Can't you wait tell the tournament."

"Don't move."

"You think you can defeat me? With that weak Canadian machine?"

"So two cores is weak is it?"

"Your lying! No machine an handle two cores!"

"Oh am I now. The Tabane, creator of the I.S. Came and helped create the twin core System. So tell me I'm lying. go on tell me."

"Students on the field, Stand down." The teacher says

"You get away today." We say at the same time.

"Thanks man. I oh you one."

"Your welcome. I'm going to be in my room. Meet you at super?"

"Ok see you there"

Back at my room. I hear a nock on the door "hello? Sonic are you in there?" Houki says


	4. Weapons and abilities

Pilot: sonic waker

Energy Shield: 1200

A.I. Sierra Nickname: Sara

Weapons:

twin canons, plasma mortars or high density slugs,

Shotgun, fires incendiary shots.

Pistols, normal ammo

Assault rifle,full auto, normal ammo

Binary rifle, sniper, fires plasma

Energy sword, twin blades made of plasma jutting from the hilt

Mini gun,

Abilities:

Overdrive, increased performance for a limited time. can hurt pilot if used to long.

Active camouflage, aura of light bending energy. cannot hold up at high speeds

Hard light shield, protective shield in front of user. slows down movement.

Big Bang Storm, rockets fired from all over the IS. IS will over heat and fall if used to much.


End file.
